Welcome to the First Hunger Games
by Samhoku
Summary: The Hunger Games have been made into real life. JabberJays, everything. There are 13 districts. First chapter is actually the introduction. This is focusing on the 13th district.
1. Chapter 1

The First Hunger Games

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own the Hunger Games, America, or anything related to the hunger Games.**

Introduction:

The Hunger Games: It is the year 2020 and the books have been made into real life. The Capitol is placed in the Rocky Mountains and the world has gone insane. There is 13 districts. The Capitol is the Rocky Mountains, Washington DC, New York, and Maine. The 13 Districts are Texas, Kansas, Appalachian, California, Idaho, Pennsylvania, Minnesota, Washington (the state), Hawaii, Florida, Georgia, Louisiana, Wyoming.  
The numbers in order are: District 1: California, District 2: Kansas, District 3: Idaho, District 4: Minnesota, District 5:Wyoming, District 6: Louisianna, District 7: Florida District 8: Hawaii, District 9: Washington, District 10 Pennsylavania, District 11: Georgia, Direrict 12: Appalachian, District 13: Texas

Only this time every district gives two people, even number 13. Here are the people from each District except for 13, who we will be focusing on.

1- Nathan, Holly

2- Stephanie, Steven

3- Hunter, Hallie

4- Jaybird, Marcus

5- Frank, Honey

6- Caleb, Flower

7-Rose, Gregory

8-Hoku, Davis

9- Hank, Lady

10- Katy, Jack

11- Amanda, Jamel

12- Nattie, Jake

Ages:

1- 12, 16

2- 14, 17

3- 15, 17

4- 16, 17

5-12, 13

6-17, 17

7- 12, 12

8- 16, 17

9- 15, 16

10- 17, 17

11- 15, 16

12- 17, 17


	2. Chapter 2

The First Hunger Games

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own the Hunger Games, America, or anything related to the hunger Games.**

Chapter

"Yippy. The reaping. Woohoo. I am so danged thrilled." A dry girl said.

"Nancy..."

"Call me Nanny remember! Not Nancy. Never Nancy. Its girly. It makes me feel...Blah." The blue haired girl said as she sat down on the step of her house. Her eyes took in the peacekeepers as they guarded dutifully.

The other girl came up and sat by Nancy, "Alright Nanny...Your name won't be put in. You are 21."

"Briar, I am not afraid for myself. I am afraid for the kids who could go. They pick anyone 12-17. Eighteen is too old to these people. I am worried about you. You are 17 years old. This is your last year." Nanny looked around, "Its the first hunger games for goodness sakes. You are like Katniss...well, not really. You have jet brown hair and gray eyes."

Briar sighed and set her head on her knees, "If I get chosen then I would like to try something like the books did. There is always a way out."

"The only difference is they fool proofed it. They allow two victors from the same district now. Not like the books...so how would you defy them?" Nanny asked, her sharp eyes looking at her friend.

Briar thought for a few minutes then said slowly, "Team up and win with a person from another district?"

Nanny barked with laughter, "And who would you do that with? There is no one."

Briar sighed, "You are so discouraging sometimes."

Nanny rolled her eyes and said in a fake Scottish accent, "Keep your head up Lass."

Briar huffed, "Don't mock Keith." She glared at Nanny who smiled and poked her friend.

Nanny said while batting her eyelashes, "You lurve him."

Briar ignored Nanny and soon they where all being gathered to go to the Reaping. The lady who was supposed to be like Effie had green hair, green lipstick, and was thin. The women regally walked unto the stage like she hated being there.

"Ladies first." She walked to the bowl and picked one out, "Briar."


	3. Chapter 3

The First Hunger Games

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own the Hunger Games, America, or anything related to the hunger Games.**

Chapter

Briar was stunned and sat there in silence for a moment before getting up and walking up unto the stage with the woman. Nanny looked like she was going to loose her mind. Nanny screeched, "But she is my only family!" The 21 year old was struggling with her composure, Briar was her friend and cousin, and literally her only family. Well, only family that she liked.

The women ignored Nanny and walked to the guys bowl and produced a name, "Keith." The Scottish boy walked up unto the stage and exchanged a concerned look with Briar when Nanny lunged at the stage with the soul intent of killing the women. A few peacemakers grabbed Nanny and kept her away from the stage.

Soon they where both waiting in separate rooms for visitors. Nanny visited them both. She said, "Briar you have to win. I can't live with myself if you die." The 21 year old looked very sad. Briar hugged her cousin, "We will try."

"Keith can die, I want you to be here. I don't wanna loose you like I did my brother."

Her brother was killed when the peacemakers tried to take things from them. It ended up with Nanny getting nighthorrors.

"We will try."

"Keith can die."

"Nanny!"

"I am sorry." Nanny walked out and went to visit Keith, "Keith, take care of Briar."

Keith looked at Nanny, "Keep your chin up Lass."

Nanny burst into tears and Keith patted his friend on the back. Nanny almost never cried, so that meant someone was going to get it later. Most likely one of the peacemakers that grabbed her.

Nanny left when the peacemakers came back and soon Keith and Briar where on their way to the Capitol.

* * *

Briar met her prep crew. Daisy, Bluebird, and Kenny Delor. All three where very irritated with the capitol but didn't dare say anything to anyone about it. Well, Bluebird didn't care. She just spoke her mind.

"The capitol sucks."

"Bluebird..."

"No, I won't stop...Its stupid!"

Briar listened to them squabble with quiet amusement. She could tell her costume should be interesting, because Kenny got a look of genius on his face and bolted away cackling.

Which left Briar, Daisy, and Bluebird looking concerned. Well, mostly Daisy and Briar. Bluebird and Kenny where twins, so nothing Kenny did seemed to surprise her.

Bluebird said dryly, "Mom dropped him on his head as a child."

That caused Briar and Daisy to laugh.


End file.
